Goblet of Fire: Five is a Crowd
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: She helped the living legend before but when she gains another vision, she'll be too busy trying to save her own hide, as well as Cedric Diggory's. It also doesn't help that she can't remember any of the visions! CedricxOc


Chapter 1

There are days when you know would be a day in hell from the moment you wake up. Then there are the best days of your life that only seem to come when you least expect it. Then there is today, the day of the Quidditch World Cup, no one in their right mind would miss this spectacular day. But apparently, I wasn't in the right state of mine when I decided that I did not want to go. Which I almost didn't, if it wasn't for my quidditch-crazed dashing of a man, Cedric Diggory.

"_**Don't stop running!!" I screamed as I tried to concentrate on running without tripping.**_

_**Spiny branches lashed out, breaking the skin of my arms and face as I dash towards the end of the pathway. **_

_**CRAACCKK**_

_**The two figures ahead of me stood frozen in fear as they stared right past me. Unwilling to look behind me, I grabbed their elbows roughly as I passed by them. Within a second of dragging them, they seemed to snap out of their stupor and ran along side me in a frantic pace. Unfortunately for me, they sped ahead and I could only just continue running. **_

_**Just as I reached the clearing I felt something collapse on my right ankle, I immediately fell to the ground. I felt my forehead hit something cold and hard, what I assumed was blood trailed down my sweaty forehead before I began being pulled backwards. A scream escaped my throat before a two pairs of hands grabbed each of my arms respectively. **_

_**I was pulled into a standing position, the world spun around me as I stumbled forward. One pair of arms released me as the other relocated itself around my waist. As I gave into exhaustion I saw the golden cup standing in all its glory.**_

A groan escaped my lips as I woke up due to the wretched sunlight. God, I knew I should have closed the damn curtains before sleeping. Whimpering I yanked the covers that had somehow gathered at my feet up and over my head, efficiently blocking out the sunlight. However, the temporary victory left me in a gasping mess as the thick blanket effectively blocked out air from entering.

Throwing off the covers I stared at the ceiling as a wave of nausea hit me as I tried to recall my dream. Sheesh, honestly what's the point of having premonitions when I can't even remember it? After letting the dizzy spell pass I sat up as I ran a hand through my bed matted hair. Sighing I roll off my squishy futon and drag myself over to my small bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I immediately begin prepping myself for the day. Yuck, minty toothpaste. I should consider buying those flavored toothpastes for children, at least it would make my daily routine at least _half _enjoyable. Muggles are such smart creatures, but I'm not quite sure if it's convenience or laziness that drives them.

Grabbing my hair brush I begin the meticulous chore of brushing out my long hair. I winced as the brush caught a knot, at times like these I wish I had hair like Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw. A smile lit my face as I thought of my adorable Asian friend, she's so silly. She's clueless to the fact that millions of guys fall for her, and when she finally does find a guy she panics at the fact that he might not like her due to her looks. Despite my efforts my black hair bounces back into soft waves. Maybe I should cut it all off or something….nah I want to have hair for the Ball. Oh yes, I knew it would be held at Hogwarts this year, but that's all I know. All I remember from that dream, miraculously, is me dancing with a someone taller than me. Psh, but then again, it could be anything I'm just assuming it's some sort of dance. Useless, these premonitions, I swear what's the point of a gift if you can't use it.

A wave of nausea hits me again sending me to my knees gasping for air. Choking one hand grasped my throat as the other dropped the brush it was holding to grasp the edge of the sink. Moaning I tried to bear the sharp pains in my head. All I remember before blacking out was a muffled shout and a pair of legs stopping next to me.

A groan left me as I rolled over on the cold tile floor, wait, tile? Since when is my bed made of tile? Sitting up quickly I felt a flash of pain that sent me on my back again. A shout of pain echoed through the bathroom, did I do that? Cracking my eyes open into a glare I rubbed the pain away.

"Cedric Driggory you better have a reason as to why you're in my bathroom at…" I quickly stole a look at the clock but couldn't find any, damn I forgot to buy one again, "…why are you here?"

Instantly, the grey-eyed wonder stood up with grace only a quidditch player would have. He was dressed in rather nice comfortable clothes versus me on the tile floor in his old grey shirt and sweat pants.

"Why are you all dressed up? You have a date?" I blurted out, Merlin, mornings aren't good with my sense of control.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you're not a morning person," Mr. Cedric-I-think-I-know-everything-Diggory said with a grin as he pulled me up.

"Well if you're going to be rude, I'll kick you out of this vicinity through the window," I said pushing past him as this morning's episode had me dead straight to stay at home. The pains usually only occurred when someone was to die this day.

"Hurry up and dress will you, I'll give you a clue," He said following me, "Quidditch. Bulgarians. Irish."

I could practically feel the excitement flowing off his body. I heard a clatter in the kitchen, his father must be over. Hm, maybe it's my birthday? But what do Bulgarians and the Irish have to do with it? Must be some sort of holiday…hmm…

As I pulled the shirt over my head my ranting was stopped as I noticed it was suddenly quiet. Turning around I sat Diggory staring blatantly at me.

.

.

.

"CEDRIC FUCKING DIGGORY!!"

"Young lady! That is no such language for someone such as yourself!" Voiced in Mr. Diggory from the kitchen. Damn, forgot he was there.

"I'm sorry!!" Cedric choked out as he started laughing

"YOU FRAGGING CHEESECAKE!"

"It's not my fault! You didn't warn me, you were practically giving me a sho-what's a cheesecake?"

Growing I threw the shirt over his head but I could practically see the smug smirk on his face. Stupid child.

I immediately yanked on a black turtle neck and quickly put on black skinny jeans.

"You can look now, pervert.I know you have photographic memory, you looked on purpose!"

"Did not! At least I have good memory, even someone with ADD would remember today!"

"Is it my birthday?"

"No fool, besides you don't even remember your birthday half the time."

"Then what is it!!"

"God, you're on the quidditch team and you can't even tell,"

"Damn it if you don't tell me now…"

"Okay okay!" Cedric said throwing his hands up as I advanced at him with my wand in hand.

"Quidditch World Cup!"

Oh shit, that's today?!

I glared at the calendar which was decorated with pink highlighter that screamed about this event. Cedric noticed my lack of enthusiasm and was immediately worried.

"Hey, I don't think I'll be able to go…"

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Uhh…my cat died," I really couldn't think of an excuse right now.

"You don't have a cat, if you don't have a legitimate excuse I'll drag your hide myself, You always do this"

He didn't know about my 'gift' so it has become very hard recently to keep avoiding this. My face must have show my frustration and sadness because I was instantly huddled in his arms.

Looking up I could tell this event was practically the world to him at the moment. Sighing I pushed back every sign in my head that screamed at me not to go.

"Alright…"

Cedric looked at my critically, sending me into a nervous breakdown. He cracked out a big smile and left the room.

"Hurry and pack, you're staying with us remember? We've got to pick up dad's friend's group, so hurry."

Maybe by some luck, my premonition for once was lieing.

~*~

Crapping piece of…

"I agreed to come, not to hang from a tree like a monkey! Stop laughing at me!!" I shouted as I clung onto the thick branch that Cedric and I were occupying. From below Mr. Diggory was laughing as well, I'm glad I'm a source of entertainment for them.

"You know for someone who loves flying on a broom you do complain a lot for being off the ground if it doesn't involve a broom," Cedric teased as he tried to force me to let go of the tree.

Grumbling I resorted to clinging onto him, while glaring at him to laugh again.

I must not be as frightening as I thought I was as Cedric burst out laughing again but did nothing to make me let go. He just wrapped an arm around my waist as we waited for the guests.

God I hate waiting.

I wasn't disappointed as I spotted a small group heading our way, oh I know them. A particular boy in that group seemed to confirm the dread of today. I know I'm being harsh, but seriously, anywhere Harry Potter goes, trouble follows. Poor baby, I wish I could have been there for him. I, like him did not know my parents that well.

I was pulled out of memory lane as Cedric shook me slightly before scooping me up and jumping out of the tree. A small squeak left me as we landed a bit roughly.

Cedric grinned at my shocked face before letting me down.

Before Mr. Diggory could go on with the introductions, two pairs of arms yanked me off the ground, effectively squishing me in a human sandwich.

"Pumpkin head!!"

Oh god, the twins. I was happy to see them, somewhat.

Growling playfully I gave both of them a small hug before shoving them away lightly. They just silently nodded at Cedric, they haven't quite gone over the fact that our team had beaten them at Quidditch. They weren't mad at me because, honestly who could? Joking, I knew them too long, they're just mad at his generally because Cedric is our captain. Men and their pride.

"Hey, Fred, George."

Mr. Diggory cleared his throat before smiling in my direction, obviously amused. Introductions passed around the group as the two men greeted each other happily.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric(Page 71 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) and his friend Hannah Chang."

"Hi," Cedric said, looking around at them all (Pg 71 HP:GOF)

Yep, I was related to Cho Chang, the hopeless romantic. Only half though, some sort of distant cousin. I was only half Asian though and some sort of washed down muggle with psychic powers. That's why the powers were practically useless to me. I had the Asian eyes from my dad and long black wavy hair and small delicate nose from my mother, or so I'm told.

My eyes met with Harry and I saw a flash or recognition and a shy smile. I smiled back softly and nearly blushed at the encounter he must've remembered. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**I ran through the halls of Hogwarts frantically as I searched for Harry Potter, the first year. I knew what he and his friends were going to do, at this time visions were much easier to remember because I hadn't tried to suppress my gift since I was still new to it. I knew I couldn't stop them, they needed to do this. Spotting the small cute legend a few yards away I shouted his name. **

**Unfortunately, a girl was walking in front of me with a slice of pumpkin pie in her hand and it was also unfortunate that the girl had not seen the rock in front of her. So as I ran past she tripped sending the pie directly at my head. I honestly would have dodged with my awesome Quidditch agility but I was too dead set to catch the boy wonder. **

**And to my misfortune, the Weasley twins witnessed the whole even and began calling me 'pumpkin head' from then on.**

**I in the end got him into a room and quickly warned him to keep his emotions and his face in check when dealing with Quil all with pumpkin pie in my hair. He was confused, but he understood when the sorcerer's stone appeared no only in the Mirror but also in his pocket. He hid his face well, because he's still alive. **

I'm not into younger boys but If I were was, I think I'd crush on Harry. He's so cute, it's a no brainer why Cho likes him.

As Mr. Weasley introduced his family and guests. I grimaced as Mr. Diggory began dogging at Harry and practically boast about his son's success. I felt Cedric tense beside me and flush with embarrassment and slight anger.

Sighing I slid my hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He looked down at me with a smile.

Mr. Weasley broke things off before it got too ugly and we began walking towards the portkey. Sigh. I hate portkeys.


End file.
